


Goin' Out of My Head

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Badass Wendy Corduroy, Crime, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Genderfluid Character, Guns, Human Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Obsessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, What Have I Done, adult everyone, rival gangs, sexsexsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon. A seemingly innocent town that you'd only pass through while going somewhere else. However, the residents of this town are anything but conventional.Split between the Pines, the Gleefuls, the Corduroys, and the Northwests, Gravity Falls is teeming with crime and corruption. The gangs have finally come to a tentative agreement after years of being at war. But when a wildcard infiltrates the careful boundaries, all hell breaks loose.





	1. over you

**Author's Note:**

> thicc trigger warning, as i'm sure you gathered from the tags. b careful dudes.

Gideon Gleeful had never been patient.

Sure, he could wait forever for his Shooting Star, regardless of her current distaste. He _would _ wait forever. She'd come around eventually. He would make sure of it. He craved every last bit of her. Her soft, brown locks that smelled like strawberries and filled him with a rush nothing else could provide, those warm chocolate eyes that held his heart and didn't let go, that smile that could light up the entire world and then some-

But aside from his sugarplum, he waited for no one. 

He stood, shaking with fury amidst the broken furniture and scattered papers left in the wake of his tantrum. The man in front of him, despite being much larger and older, shuddered visibly. Gideon took a step forward, as if daring his father to take a step back. Poor Gus Gleeful remained frozen. Save for the chattering of his teeth, that is.

"Can you tell me," Gideon started, voice dangerous and uncharacteristically low, "why the _hell _ three of our men died tonight? It was a simple mission, father. Overwhelmingly simple. What was it again? You must have forgotten." The thinly veiled rage in his voice made Gus' eyes unconsciously screw shut.

"W-we were to break into McGucket's lab, sir. Retrieve his latest weapon, and then leave."

Gideon clapped, slowly and sarcastically. "Very good. And what happened instead, dear ole' dad?" Before Gus could blink, Gideon pulled a pistol out from behind him and aimed straight for Gus' forehead. Sure, Gideon knew it was fucked up, even for Gravity Falls. He didn't care. Business was business. He promised himself from the beginning that he wouldn't make attachments to anyone. If his father wouldn't do his job, he would die. That's what happens when you have no use. It's natural selection, and who would Gideon be to mess with the order of things? He was simply speeding along the inevitable. If anything, he was being merciful. He knew a bullet to the head was far better than most of the ways people went out in Gravity Falls. 

Gus seemed resigned to his own death, still haunted by the events that took place right before he came home. He had never seen anything like the psychotic display in the lab. "Someone was there, Gideon. Someone in a black dress. I've n-never seen her before. I swear."

Gideon's expression twisted into one of pure rage, unlike the cool face he wore just seconds ago. He slowly put his pistol back in its holster. "Get out of my sight." With that, Gus scampered through the door as fast as his feet would allow.

The second the door closed behind his coward of a father, Gideon screamed. For so, _so _ long, there were boundaries in place. McGucket's was HIS territory, and everyone with half a brain knew that. So who the fuck broke the one law this city actually upheld? Whoever it was, they would be the first to die with Gideon's gun, the one that this dirty miscreant decided to steal from him. He would have them both, no matter what. First, however, he had to identify where the rogue came from.

It wasn't the Pines, he was sure. Good ole' Fez and Sixer were quick, in and out with little to no casualties. They ran as smooth of a business as they could. They were called the Pines Twins around here, only indistinguishable by the number of fingers on each hand. Sixer had two extra, which was nothing to scoff about. The added dexterity made him a tad bit more deadly, in fact. He could handle a gun better than anyone Gideon knew. Besides that, he was also a genius. His brother donned a red fez with a gold fish-like symbol on it. He was the brawn, quick to knock out whoever was in the way with a swift punch or kick to the skull.

The Saplings were Pine Tree and Shooting Star, the niece and nephew of the older Pines who also happened to be twins. They were around Gideon's age, about 23 or 24. They could never be seen in action. Pine Tree was a hacker, seemingly carrying on his uncle's brains. Shooting Star, the object of Gideon's affection, was the woman behind the just-about-everything proof suits that the older twins wore on every mission. They were as pacifistic as it gets, but not at all someone you'd want as an enemy.

The Pines were a strictly family business. They would never hire an outsider to do their dirty work. Besides that, McGucket was already good friends with Sixer. He wouldn't have stolen a gun that was equal to the ones he already had designed for him.

That brings him to Manly Dan and the gang. The Corduroys were identifiable by two traits. The first was the trademark red hair that all of them inherited from their father, a huge bulky man that could crush you with his pinky. The second was the axes they carried with them. One clean slice through the neck, and their victims were done for. This intruder had not been clean by any means. There were no observations on the killer, save for a black dress and yellow and black striped tights.

It couldn't have been Preston. Northwests did not get their hands dirty. They came from old money that wasn't theirs to begin with, but any threat to their funds was met with a lovely dinner party. They didn't have to worry about anyone from town, as they all respected each other's territory. Once their guest had finished eating, they would always have to go home suddenly, saying they didn't feel very well. Guests who came into the mansion for dinner never made it out past the front door.

Gideon tore out a fistful of his hair in frustration, growling under his breath. Whoever was responsible for this was the most off-the-rails person he'd seen in a while. Granted, no one here was sane, and some even took pleasure in killing, but this was beyond the norm among carefully coordinated gangs. When he arrived at the scene, three of his men lay on the ground in the form of a triangle. Every single tooth was missing from their mouths. Their torso was cut open, exposing the few organs that remained inside. There was a pile of insides right in the middle of the triangle, with the message "Zjim dmw ptcswvve, nnabpaubysabg lsevl!" written beneath the pile in fresh blood.

As much as Gideon hated to admit it, there were many things he didn't know, one of them being codes. He took a deep breath and picked up his phone, dialing the number he never thought he'd need.

"We need to talk, Sixer."


	2. i want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stanford filbrick pines isn't worried at all

"And you're sure this is a code?"

"Well, what else would it be? You're the smart guy, and I doubt you want this to continue any more than I do," the voice on the other end snapped, the high pitched tone making Stanford wince. 

"Okay...well, was there any other writing? I'm not finding anything coherent." Stanford flipped through his journal with one hand and motioned for his niblings and brother to come closer. 

Gideon snorted. "Don't you think I would have told you if there was?"

Gritting his teeth to stay calm, Ford rubbed a hand over his face before responding. "Just checking. I'll call you back if I find anything."

"Good." Silence. "...do you think they belong to one of the other gangs? It seems rather unlikely, wouldn't you say?"

He was absolutely right about that. Ford knew it wasn't them, and it most likely wasn't Gideon. It could be a setup, but he doubted Gideon would kill off his men just for an illusion. He had seemed genuinely upset over the phone. People were never Ford's strong suit, but he found that level of anger was hard to fake.

The Northwests were out of the question. They didn't go for citizens of Gravity Falls, opting instead for successful business men in big cities. Corduroys had major trust issues. You would be lucky to even stand within 10 feet of one for more than a second. They were very close knit, never letting any outsiders into their group. The last time they'd done that...

Ford shuddered, willing those memories away. If anything, the awful events that had taken place just motivated him to rid the town of this assassin. Not to mention that the peace around here was about as sturdy as a two-legged chair. With the arrival of this new criminal, the gangs could turn on each other pretty quickly. It had taken so long to make agreements, and now years of negotiation were being held over the flame tauntingly.

"The methods used are unlike anything we've seen in this town. I highly doubt any of the families would hire such a person." 

Gideon growled from the other end, going for intimidating but falling closer to the cute puppy category. "Makes no damn sense. Get crackin', IQ."

Stanford twitched with annoyance and ended the call with a sigh. He looked to his family, who were waiting for the news patiently. Well, except for Mabel, who looked like she might explode. Despite the situation, Ford inwardly grinned at his niece's antics. That warm feeling was replaced with stone cold determination, the sudden switch blurring the feelings together for a split second. This is what he had to protect at all costs. He'd promised Dipper, Mabel, and Stanley, but most of all, Shermie. You don't break promises with a dead man. Ford sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen. No matter how difficult, he would keep them safe. 

"There was an attack at F's lab. Gideon's crew were going to retrieve a gun, and three men were killed by an unknown assailant. It was...graphic. Gideon thinks that the attacker wrote a code by their bodies."

The reactions were instantaneous. Stanley's curious expression turned grim, his mouth set in a thin, straight line. Mabel visibly teared up, her mouth dropping open. Dipper looked too stunned to speak. His hand seemed to move for his sister's automatically. She reached out, keeping her eyes on Ford while closing the distance between them. Stanford felt a pang in his chest at how close they were. They were never apart it seemed. Time had changed the younger twins a lot, in ways both good and bad, but their bond never wavered. Ford was not letting _anyone _separate them. Not ever.

The silence was broken by a fist to the wall. The punch made a slight indention in the peeling wallpaper. Stanley backed away from it, shaking his head while rubbing his knuckles. "You've gotta be kidding. How many people know already?" Ford opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his nephew.

"We have to-we need to go down to the lab, lock all the doors! C-c'mon guys, it's not safe up here-" Dipper stopped, hyperventilating while sliding all of the locks closed with shaking hands. Mabel, sensing her brother's incoming panic attack, rushed to his side, guiding him over to the couch. She wiped her tears and put on a brave face for her twin. 

"Hey, it's okay. Breathe, Dip-Dop. You're in the Mystery Shack. Our uncles are safe. We're safe. Everything's okay." Her words seemed to pull Dipper's eyes from whatever invisible horrors he had been staring at. Mabel nodded, taking deep, audible breaths. "Good job. Just focus on me, okay? Listen to my breathing." 

Dipper painstakingly slowed his breathing to match his sister's. She squeezed his hand comfortingly. Slowly, Dipper relaxed, laying back on the couch cushions. "Okay. I'm okay."

Ford took Stan aside, giving the younger siblings space. "Ley, this person is dangerous. The way he killed those men...it's horrific. What do we do?" Ford asked, letting vulnerability seep into his voice for the first time in a while. Stan put a hand on his shoulder, fixing him with a determined stare. 

"We'll do as much as we can. We'll clear things up with the other groups, try to reach a common ground. But most importantly..."

The older twins' gaze shifted over to where Mabel and Dipper were caught in a deep embrace, their eyes closed and expressions peaceful. Simultaneously, Ford and Stanley turned to look at each other, repeating the same vow they'd made so long ago.

"We protect them. At all costs."

\------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you sure seem stressed!"

Preston Northwest stopped in his tracks. He had been pacing just inside the gate. This news was very troublesome. Very bad for business. He didn't do wars in town. The second fingers started pointing, the gangs would be quick to shatter the last bit of civility that stood between them and violent rivalry. He had to think, and fast. But a nasally voice tore him from his scheming. 

Whirling around, Preston saw no one in the garden. He reached for his revolver slowly and carefully, still looking for the source of the voice. Instead of the cold metal he was accustomed to, his hand was met with several wet, hard objects. He started, taking one out to examine.

In Preston's right hand, he held a blood covered tooth. In his left...

He barely turned around quick enough to see his unwelcome visitor. Said intruder was holding his hand over Preston's, pouring more teeth into his palm. He barely registered bright yellow tights and mismatched eyes before everything went black.


End file.
